brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Matoran
Matoran are citizens in the BIONICLE universe. They are smaller than Toa warriors, and there are several types of Matoran. This includes, most notably, Ko-Matoran, Ga-Matoran, Ta-Matoran, Le-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, Po-Matoran, and Av-Matoran. If one Matoran from each Metru or Koro wish to combine their bodies, they can form a being called a Matoran Nui. Many Matoran characters were made into more significant characters later, some even becoming Toa. List of Matoran ;Released in 2001 * 1388 Huki (Po-Matoran) * 1389 Onepu (Onu-Matoran) * 1390 Maku (Ga-Matoran) * 1391 Jala (Ta-Matoran) * 1392 Kongu (Le-Matoran) * 1393 Matoro (Ko-Matoran) * 8546 Power Pack (Hafu, Po-Matoran, included) ;Released in 2002 * 8556 Boxor (Nuparu, Onu-Matoran, was included in this set) ;Released in 2003 * 8581 Kopeke (Ko-Matoran) * 8582 Matoro (Ko-Matoran) * 8583 Hahli (Ga-Matoran) * 8584 Hewkii (Po-Matoran) (formerly Huki) * 8585 Hafu (Po-Matoran) * 8586 Macku (Ga-Matoran) (formerly Maku) * 8594 Jaller and Gukko (Jaller (formerly Jala), Ta-Matoran, was included in this set) * 8595 Takua and Pewku (Takua, Av-Matoran; originally thought to be Ta-Matoran, included) ;Released in 2004 * 8607 Nuhrii (Ta-Matoran) * 8608 Vhisola (Ga-Matoran) * 8609 Tehutti (Onu-Matoran) * 8610 Ahkmou (Po-Matoran) * 8611 Orkahm (Le-Matoran) * 8612 Ehrye (Ko-Matoran) ;Released in 2006 * 8721 Velika (Po-Matoran) * 8722 Kazi (Ko-Matoran) * 8723 Piruk (Le-Matoran) * 8724 Garan (Onu-Matoran) * 8725 Balta (Ta-Matoran) * 8726 Dalu (Ga-Matoran) ;Released in 2007 * 8929 Defilak (Le-Matoran) * 8930 Dekar (Po-Matoran) * 8940 Karzahni (Sarda, Ta-Matoran, and Idris, Ga-Matoran were included in this set.) ;Released in 2008 * 8944 Tanma (Av-Matoran) * 8945 Solek (Av-Matoran) * 8946 Photok (Av-Matoran) * 8947 Radiak (Av-Matoran, Shadow Matoran at time) * 8948 Gavla (Av-Matoran, Shadow Matoran at time) * 8949 Kirop (Av-Matoran, Shadow Matoran at time) * 8698 Vultraz (Ta-Matoran, Shadow Matoran at time) * 8954 Mazeka (Ko-Matoran) * 8952 Mutran and Vican (Vican, Le-Matoran, Shadow Matoran at the time, was included in this set) ;Game/Comic/Movie/Book only Matoran * Kapura (Ta-Matoran) * Ihu (Ko-Matoran) * Tamaru (Le-Matoran) * Taipu (Onu-Matoran) * Kotu (Ga-Matoran) * Kodan (Po-Matoran) * Mavrah (Onu-Matoran) * Numerous others The Matoran were replaced by the Agori villagers in 2009 sets. Matoran Abilities History The Matoran were the first beings created by the Great Beings for the Matoran Universe. The first to be created served as prototypes for the others - the Av-Matoran. Because they were the first ones, they had abilities to channel their innate light powers and transform into Bohrok. Eventually, the other types of Matoran were created. The Matoran were brought into existance even before Mata Nui, and were helping in his construction, though they didn't know what exactly they were building. Some Matoran, that showed praticular promise, were allowed to go to the Artakha refuge and work in the light. After the Universe was built and Mata Nui awakened, the Matoran spread across the universe. They made their homes in many different enviroments and had many different styles of living. Some Matoran came to rely completely on the technology and inventions for work and protection, others grew completely independent, with no help from Toa or Turaga. The Matoran's purpose after the Universe was built was to do their work, to keep the universe in balance. 2001 Matoran (Tohunga) 2003 Matoran (Moltaran) 2004 Matoran (Metrutoran) 2006 Matoran (Voyatoran) 2007 Matoran (Mahritoran) 2008 Matoran (Av-Matoran) 2008 Matoran (Shadow-Matoran) Notes * Matoran were originally called Tohunga in 2001 and 2002, but the word Tohunga was borrowed from the Māori language, which led to some legal troubles with the Māori people. As part of the settlement, LEGO agreed to change the name to Matoran. * There are 15 natural Matoran elements, however, only the main 6, Shadow and Light have been seen in set form. * Takua was the first Av-Matoran released, but at the time he was thought to be a Ta-Matoran. * In the story, the Great Beings modeled the Matoran after the Agori. * Like all Matoran Universe natives, Matoran are created, not born like Spherus Magna natives, and have extremely long lifespans. * All Matoran have dormant elemental power, which manifests itself as an ability unique to that village; e.g.; Ta-Matoran are heat resistant, Onu-Matoran can see in the dark, and Av-Matoran can change the colour of their armour. Av-Matoran also have special abilities if in physical contact with a Toa or Makuta. They are also the only Matoran who can use their elements, but only in the form of small beams with the aid of specialized tools. * The fans made nicknames for Matorans from different years. 2001 Matorans are called Tohunga, 2003 Matorans are Moltarans (MoL- stands for Mask of Light, a bionicle film released that year), 2004 Matorans are Metrutorans, 2006 are Voyatorans and 2007 Matorans are Mahritorans. Gallery Tohunga.jpg|Tohunga (2001) Moltarans.png|Moltarans (2003) Metrutorans.jpg|Metrutorans (2004) Matoran.jpg|Matoran 2004 promotional artwork Maptoran of Metru Nui.jpg Voyatorans.jpg|Voyatorans (2006) Mahritorans.png|Mahritorans and Hydruka (2007) AV_Matoran.png|Av Matorans (2008) Shadow_Matoran.png|Shadow Matoran (2008) External Links * Matoran on BIONICLEsector01 Wiki * The Matoran page on BIONICLE Wiki Category:BIONICLE Category:BIONICLE groups